Silence Is Golden
by BlackLynx17
Summary: It was nothing less than a miracle. How else could you describe a story where Natsu was silent?... Does writing count as talking?


**BlackLynx17: So I wanted to take a break from my other Fanfictions and write something simple and short for once. I can't remember the last time I wrote a one-shot. Anyway I hope you enjoy it! Natsu is the silent type in school. Really silent. Never talks at all. He popular though. **

.

Silence Is Golden

.

"What's wrong Lucy?"

What's wrong? What wasn't wrong? I was so shocked right now I couldn't even register which friend of mine asked me the question.

"Lucy? What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know? I left to change my shoes and when I came back she was like this?... Paralyzed?"

"Well she's staring at something isn't she? What is she reading anyway?"

I heard that part. I balled up the paper in my hand and crushed it back into its envelope. Very quickly I stuffed it under my shirt, wishing no one had noticed it.

"Lucy?"

I blinked rapidly before looking up. My friends stood in front of me looking confused.

"... are you feeling okay there Lucy?" Levy asked.

"Who me? Yeah I'm fine! Better than fine good! So yeah school, it's sure is amazing isn't it! Hahaha well look at the time got to get to class" I ranted.

I ran passed my friends and down the halls. Oh my God, oh my God. This cannot be happening to me. That's right, it's a trick of some sort. That's it, someone's playing a trick on me. Maybe Lisanna or Levy or someone else. It can't be real right? I mean there's no way I'd ever get a lo-

"Hey Lucy" Gray said.

Why me? Tell me why? Why?! Wait a second, this is all a joke right? Usually he'd walk right by without acknowledging me, hell not even making eye contact. If he passes by me like he usually does then that would mean the letter is a fake! Then I wouldn't be freaking out anymore, just extremely anger at the person who played this joke on me.

"Hey Gray!" I greeted waving.

Gray walked over to me with him, so far he hasn't noticed m-... shit. Brown met black. He's acknowledging me, he's acknowledge me! He doesn't even know my name and he's acknowledging me! Hold up, if he didn't know my name then how did he know my shoe locker? Look away Lucy, look away. I can just pretend like it never happened?... Then again aren't I acknowledging that I got it by looking in his eyes?

"Wow, are you trying to make a statement or something?" Gray asked.

He finally looked away and I was free from the spell.

"Huh?" I asked.

Why did I sound so breathless? This was probably the first time we had acknowledged each other, besides the time we first met. Even then he just nodded, never looking at me. Why now?

"Well first off, and no offence, but you look a mess" Gray said.

I looked down at my outfit. My uniform shirt was scrunched up thanks to me crushing the letter up there, running only made it look worse. I straightened my posture and pulled my shirt down.

_*Crumble*_

My eyes widened like a deer caught in headlights. I really hoped they didn't hear that.

"Is everything cool there Lucy?" Gray asked.

I nodded my head frantically. Gray scratched the back of his head and laughed lightly. My eyes met his again, he was laughing! Well not physically laughing but his eyes, they had a certain brightness about them, if that was possible for black eyes. Wasn't black colorless? Why am I even thinking about colors?

"So you fixed your shirt, what's the deal with the going barefoot? Or did someone steal your shoes?" Gray asked.

The amusement in his eyes disappeared and was replaced with a stone gaze. I felt a shiver run up my spine, how could he go so cold so quickly? Then again wasn't this how he always look? Emotionless? I was able to break his gaze this time and stare at Gray.

"Shoes?" I repeated.

"Are you high right now Lucy or what?" Gray asked.

I raised an eyebrow at him and he answered by pointing a finger down. I followed it and noticed I had in fact... forgotten to put my shoes on. I've been running in my socks this whole time with my shirt half way up. This had to be one of the most embarrassing moments in my life, more embarrassing than when I got pants during the school talent show in 6th grade... now that I thought about it we went to the same middle school meaning... HE SAW MY PANTIES!

"Lucy! Lucy!"

I looked across the hall and saw Levy running towards me... with my shoes! Thank heavens! I wouldn't have to walk back barefoot to get them.

"You left so quickly you forgot your shoes" Levy said when she met me.

"Thanks Lev" I said grabbing my shoes from her.

"Oh hey Gray, hey Natsu" Levy said.

"Hey Levy, you hear? Gajeel fought Natsu again" Gray snickered.

Thank god for Levy, my back was facing them while I held the wall trying to get one of my shoes on.

"Why am I not surprised, I hoped you beat him good Natsu" Levy said.

Nothing. That was supposed to be a joke, and it was funny and clearly meant for him to laugh but no. He wasn't laughing. I bet he didn't even have a smile or anything. Natsu Dragneel was the most emotionless guy in school, that and silent. He didn't laugh, didn't joke, he didn't smack talk, he didn't even sing! Well he didn't have to sing but sometimes singing could be another way of talking or expressing one's self. Either way he did nothing.

"So Lucy what was this morning about? I saw you-"

LEVY! I acted lighting quick and stuffed my other shoe in her mouth. Gray and Natsu stared at me with concerned expressions, hey he had an expression! Too bad he probably thought I was crazy now.

"Wow! Look at the time! We gotta go, so bye!" I said pulling Levy into the nearest class.

"Ew Lucy that's just gross" Levy said wiping her tongue with her sleeve.

"What the hell was that Levy!" I yelled.

Students looked up and started staring at us but I didn't care. Levy just almost blew my cover over there with him, I didn't have time to be concerned about what others were thinking about us.

"What do you mean? I only came to give you your shoes and how do you repay me? By sticking it down my throat!" Levy said.

She's right Lucy, she has no idea about the love letter. Just take a deep breath and calm down.

"You girls okay?"

I looked behind Levy and saw Gray and Natsu standing there.

"What are you guys doing here?" I squeaked.

My voice was caught in my throat, I'm pretty sure I was sweating bullets at the moment.

"This is our class... Lucy are you sure you're not on anything?" Gray asked.

"Of course! I meant of course this is your class, not to me being high or doing drugs because I don't do that kind of stuff!" I yelled.

Now my voice was too loud. What was happening to me? Natsu held the same expression as Gray. He looked at me with an eyebrow raised, why was it after all this time does he shows emotions now? He still wasn't talking but it was an improvement from acting cold.

Alright Lucy calm down. You are a genius, you can at least leave with dignity. I straightened up and placed my other shoe on my foot. With my head held high I grabbed Levy's arm and started walking towards the door. God did not like me today though, how else could you explain how my foot just so HAPPENED to get caught on a desk making me trip and land with my butt high and my panties clearly showing as bright as day. Maybe I should change my name to pantie flasher, or maybe Natsu's personal pantie flasher...

Shut up Lucy.

* * *

"REALLY! OH MY GOD!" Lisanna yelled in an obnoxious voice and started laughing.

"Yeah I hope my misery and embarrassment is funny for you" I said.

"W-wh-WHY?" Erza yelled, her face blushing as bright as her hair.

"Why what? It's not like I PURPOSELY tried to make a fool out of myself and flash my panties to their whole class" I said.

Lisanna kept laughing, she actually fell back and started clutching her stomach. "God, I wish I could have been there" she laughed.

"Juvia! They're being mean!"

Juvia didn't defend me like she usually did, she gave me an icy cold look that kind of reminded me on Natsu's.

"You showed Gray your underwear?" she asked.

Uh oh. "NOT ON PURPOSE!" I yelled.

I was getting ready to cry, why was this happening to me? I shouldn't have read the letter, I should have just waited until after school or something to read it.

"ALRIGHT ENOUGH EVERYONE!" Erza yelled.

We all paused and looked at her.

"Lucy, are you going to tell us what's going on in your life or are we going to have to keep guessing?" Erza asked.

Might as well tell them... what's the worst that could happen? Other than them announcing it to the world... oh well. I sighed pulling up my shirt.

"WHOA LUCY!" Lisanna yelled.

I raised an eyebrow at her while I pulled the crumpled up letter from under my shirt and tossed it on the floor.

"Oh... never mind... I was thinking something completely different and HEY! Looky here, a letter?" Lisanna said changing the subject.

What in the world was she thinking about?

"What is it?" Erza asked picking it up.

"A love letter, found it in my locker this morning" I said.

Lisanna snatched the letter out of Erza's hands and held it up.

"A love letter huh? Was that why you were freaking out this morning?" Lisanna asked.

"No, I could deal with a normal love letter" I sighed.

"Normal?" Levy asked grabbing the letter from Lisanna.

"Go, read it and try to tell me you wouldn't have reacted the same way" I told them..

The four girls scrunched up together as they tried to read the letter at the same time. All of them screamed.

"THIS IS FROM NATSU!" Lisanna screeched.

"WHAT!" Levy said.

I was shocked that Levy yelled, I didn't think she'd be surprised.

"IS THIS REAL?" Juvia yelled.

"I thought it was a joke too but this morning we made eye contact" I said.

"So?" Lisanna said.

"His eyes showed him laugh" I said.

"Maybe you were looking too much into it" Levy said.

"He raised an eyebrow."

That seemed to convince them.

"OH MY GOD HE'S NOT A TIN MAN AFTER ALL!" Lisanna laughed.

"This is serious guys! What am I supposed to do!?" I asked.

My friends quieted down and put on there thinking caps.

"... are you interested?" Erza asked.

"In Tin Man? Me? Interested? He's hardly said one word to me throughout the years we've know each other... actually he hasn't said one word to me!"

"So you're not interested?" Juvia asked.

"I don't know, I mean I don't even know him... I guess not?" I said.

"That sounded like you were asking us, I understand your feelings though" Levy said looking at the letter again.

"He says he wants to meet you after school, are you going to go?" she asked.

"Well I have to don't I? I'm not going to just leave him, I'll go up to him and refuse him like a woman" I said.

"Can you believe him though? He didn't even have the courage to ask you out! What kind of man is he?" Lisanna said.

She had a point. "Maybe he just can't talk?" I asked.

"Don't defend him he-"

"Who's saying I'm defending? I'm just saying" I interrupted her.

"Why are you getting so defensive Lucy?" Juvia asked.

Defensive? I wasn't being defensive... was I?

"He can talk, he just doesn't like too. Gajeel's told me" Levy said.

He can talk? He can talk!

"Oh" was all I said.

"Well there we have it. Tin Man asked Lucy out, she's going to refuse and life goes on. End of this discussion, what's next?" Lisanna asked.

Wow, the whole Natsu topic was over that fast? I was still hung up on it! Maybe because I was the one being asked and not them. I grabbed my letter and flatted it out, rereading it over again. It was simple really, Natsu wasn't a man with many words.

Just a simple, meet me at 3 in front of the school, and I like you. Plain and straight to the point, just like Natsu...

Natsu. I wonder why he likes me? We've never said more than one word to each other... why? It couldn't be love at first sight right? If I really thought about it, Natsu was pretty cute. I just never tried to 'look' at him that way since... he never tried to be friends. Now all of a sudden he wants to date me?

I wonder what's going to happen after school now?

* * *

I'm waiting. It's 3, school's ended, and I'm waiting in front of the school for him. Why was my heart beating so fast? It's not like he was going to confess or anything, he'll just probably stand there and wait for my response. I'm waiting... and waiting... and waiting.

WHERE THE HELL WAS HE!? HOW DO YOU ASK A GIRL TO MEET YOU AND SHOW UP LATE?

I was about to turn to leave when I saw a flash of salmon. Natsu was running top speed towards me. I stood still and waited for him to get closer; he stopped a few steps in front of me trying to catch his breath.

I waited. Natsu leaned back up and stared at me, he was breathing as heavily as he was before. Silence.

More silence.

He was just staring at me.

I met his stare with one of my own stares.

How did I know this was going to happen? Instead of saying no and walking away like I should have done I got angry! How dare he drop this big bomb on me and just stand there saying nothing! How dare he confess with a stupid letter! What the hell!

"THIS IS HOW YOU CONFESS TO A GIRL!" I yelled.

Natsu's eyes widened.

"You say you like me and yet you don't even have the guts to confess to me in person! You aren't a school girl! Only girls are allowed to give out the love letters! Boys are supposed to be MEN and confess straight up!" I yelled.

Natsu was still silent.

"Well! Aren't you going to confess! If not then I don't know why I'm wasting my time with you! I can't believe I actually considered going out with you" I yelled turning around.

"Wait!" Natsu yelled grabbing my hand.

...

...

...

He talked.

...

I finally heard his voice.

...

It was nice... normal... nothing to be ashamed off. Then again, why didn't he talk?

"I- I LIKE YOU!" he yelled.

Oh my God he said a sentence.

"Come on" he said tugging me away.

What was happening? Where was he taking me? I was still shocked about him talking so I just let him pull me along.

* * *

"... so um... hi" I said shyly.

Natsu raised an eyebrow and waved at me, "hi" he replied back.

"I'm sorry but I'm not used to hearing your voice, it's nice" I said.

Natsu faced brightened up as he looked sideways. I looked down at my drink. Natsu dragged me to a local cafe and told me to order whatever I wanted. I chose a simple melon soda, nothing expensive since this wasn't a date... right? This was not a date, just two people trying to get to know the truth... no date.

...

It felt like one though.

"Is this a date?" my lips blurted out.

Natsu jumped and kicked his foot on what I assumed was the table.

"W-what?" he asked.

"Is? This? A? Date?" I questioned.

Natsu scratched the back of his head and looked down, "do you consider it a date?" he asked.

Yes.

"No, yes, I don't know. You just really shocked me with your confession I mean... You're Natsu Dragneel the Tin Man" I blurted out.

Why did I keep blurting things out!?

"What?" Natsu asked.

I shook my head side to side.

"Tin Man? The Tin Man wasn't emotionless, he just didn't have a heart" Natsu said.

...

...

He had a point.

"I was a fool to think you'd say yes" he mumbled.

"You're a fool to think I'm saying no now" I said.

Natsu looked up at me, disbelief in his eyes.

"You're saying yes?" he asked.

"No!"

"So you're saying no?"

"No!"

"Then what is it?"

"I don't know? I'm confused! You never tried talking to me once and then all of a sudden you want to ask me out? Don't you see how confusing that is?" I asked.

"You don't remember?" was all he said.

"Don't remember what?" I asked.

"Nothing... let's go" Natsu said placing money on the table.

He started walking out without waiting for me. He was outside the cafe once I stood up from my seat.

"Natsu!" I yelled.

He stopped walking and looked back. I started running towards him, trying to catch up.

"Why'd you leave?" I asked.

Natsu grabbed my hand and started tugging me forward again. Great now we were back to silence. Why did I even agree to go out with him? I would be lying if I said I wasn't interested but it's just weird. We walked hand and hand down a few blocks in silence. I didn't speak in fear that he wouldn't reply and he didn't speak... because he usually doesn't. All of a sudden we stopped. I ran into Natsu and bumped my face against his chest.

"This was where I first developed my crush for you" Natsu said.

Huh? I looked around, we were standing on a sidewalk, across from us was a park. I've walked by here plenty of times, I've never talked or even noticed Natsu here though.

"I was here with my little cousin but we got separated, she was here crying on the ground" Natsu said walking a few steps away from me.

He paused for a second.

"Everyone just walked passed her, no tried to help or ask her what was wrong... until you came" he said turning around.

Natsu smiled at me, I felt myself get goose bumps.

"You bent down and asked her what was wrong? You wiped her tears and snot away with your shirt and stopped her crying. Even though your friends wanted to leave, you stayed and helped her. You left your friends to help a total stranger" Natsu said.

...

...

I remember that day, we all went out to see a movie... I remember. There was a little girl sitting right there in the middle of the sidewalk, bawling her eyes out. I stayed with her and waited...

...

"You were the dragon masked guy?!" I yelled.

"Yeah, that was me" Natsu said laughing to himself.

"Wow, you were late even back then" I said.

Natsu laughed harder, "that and had a bad sense of direction" he said.

"A boy came, he was wearing a dragon masked and the little girl smiled and ran towards him; that was you?"

Natsu nodded. "Well, we saw this dragon movie she liked and they gave us free masks so I was wore mine hoping if she saw me wearing it, she could find me, that's why" he said.

I laughed.

"You left so quickly we never got the chance to thank you but I did remember seeing you before. I thought it was a fluke, just an act of random kindness. I found myself watching you at school and learned, you really were a good person. I guess I admired you and then loved you" he blurted out.

Hold on a second.

"Love?" I repeated.

Natsu's face brightened up, "did I say love? I meant... love? Sorry if I'm moving too fast it's just that... I love you Lucy" he said.

"Why the silent treatment? Why now?" I asked.

"I had a terrible stutter when I was younger so I never talked. I grew out of it but I guess I didn't grow out of the staying silent part and for the asking out?... I heard Loke talking about asking you out so I had to make a move, I didn't want someone else to have you" he said.

I was so strung up by the first part that I didn't fully listened to the last part of his explanation.

"Wait you had a stutter?" I asked.

Natsu groaned and held his head in his hands.

"It was a very hard childhood for me" he sighed.

"So the silence was due to the stutter, what about the emotionless Tin Man act?" I asked.

"Well... I'm not that smart but I was smart enough to know if I had a 'don't give a fuck' attitude teachers would feel intimidated and wouldn't call on me, some of them didn't even make me do work" he said.

"Really? And that worked?" I asked.

Natsu nodded. "I'll change it though if you don't like it, I can start showing my emotions more"

...

...

"You don't expect me to confess my love for you do you? Because unlike you, I haven't been watching you or anything so I know nothing about you" I said.

"I understand, maybe I was a fool for thinking you'd say yes... how about friends?" Natsu asked.

"Now hold on a second... if we dated then I could still learn about each other... but be closer" I blushed.

Natsu blinked at me.

"R-re-really?" he asked.

"I guess... maybe I kind of... thought you were..." I stumbled with my word as I played with my fingers.

"Yeah?" Natsu asked anxiously taking a step forward.

"I always found you interesting" I said.

"Interesting?" he repeated leaning his head to the left.

"Yeah! I mean you never showed any emotions! You never talked! I thought you were an interesting person because of that and always found myself thinking about you wondering why? I mean even the first time we met you didn't even introduce yourself, you had Gray do it" I explained.

"And you found that interesting?" he asked.

I nodded. "It's just... I always thought it was something more complex than that like a ruff childhood or something... I kind of found myself caring a little."

And now I felt like a complete idiot. I saw Natsu walk up to me and grab my hand. He tugged so I would move closer to him and held it against his heart.

"This was why I fell in love with you, because of your kindness" Natsu said.

I blushed. "W-well it's n-nothing much" I stuttered looking away from his gaze.

I felt his heart beating under my palm, Natsu was really warm.

"It's not nothing, it's... interesting" he said.

I could hear the playfulness in his voice.

"I don't see a lot of girls with your kindness, not even half of your kindness" Natsu said.

Somehow that rubbed me the wrong way.

"You see a lot of girls?" I asked peeking at him out the corner of my eye.

"I've always had my eyes on you and you only Lucy" Natsu said.

He lifted my hand from his chest and kissed it.

"If this is going to work you can't be silent all the time, especially with me" I said.

"I know."

"And you got to start smiling, that's one of the reasons I was drawn to you" I said.

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Really? When have you seen me smile?" he asked.

I should have kept my mouth shut. I slapped my free hand over my eyes muttered very quickly.

"Remember when we went to the same middle school?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Well there was a talent show... and I was dancing... and I ended up flashing the whole 6th grade class because of the jerk that pants me. When I got up I saw you sitting in the second row with a big smile on your face. It made me blush" I muttered.

Natsu was silent. I peeked out my fingers and saw a huge smile on his face.

"Really? It wasn't because you were embarrassed for flashing the class?" he asked.

"Of course that too! But partly was because of your smile" I said.

Natsu kept his grin and leaned towards me.

"Is my smiling making you blush now?" he asked.

I answered his question by blushing.

"Is there any other rules?" Natsu asked.

I thought about it... "Nope those were the main ones" I said.

"My turn, I have a couple of rules" Natsu said.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Rule number 1, always smile when your with me... that's one of things I like about you" he said.

"What about when I'm mad or something?" I asked.

"Then I'll make you happy again so you'll smile" he said.

I laughed, "sounds fair enough."

"Rule number 2, you can't be kind to boys or men."

"I thought you liked my kindness?"

"When it's to me, if you're kind to other boys then it'll send the wrong message."

I laughed. We weren't even dating and yet he was already acting jealous.

"I'll do my best not to lead them on" I said.

Natsu nodded in approval. "Good, now the third and final rule. I get to kiss you anytime I want" he said.

K-k-kiss! Well wasn't that what lovers did? Kiss and junk...

"I don't know" I mumbled.

I was inexperienced when it came to dating, I rather take it slow with Natsu if we went out. I barely even knew the guys and already wanted to kiss?

"Fair enough, like you said we don't really know anything about each other. How about I kiss you every time you do something cute?" he asked.

... I couldn't tell if that was better or worse? Was I cute all the time? I don't think I was, I mean no one said I was. I nodded at Natsu, what he did next surprised me. I was suddenly getting pulled into his chest for a mind blowing kiss. My eyes widened and I could clearly see the smirk on Natsu's lips as he kissed me.

"W-what-t was t-th-that-t f-for?" I stuttered covering my lips with my hand.

His lips, my lips, were touching! They touched! We kissed!... Interesting... that kiss wasn't bad, only surprising.

"That was a trick rule, to me your always doing something cute so I always get to kiss you" Natsu said.

"I haven't even agreed to this yet!" I yelled.

"Sorry, let's start this over. I think I know what you want to hear now" Natsu said.

He turned around, took a few deep breaths, then turned back around.

"Hi I'm Natsu Dragneel, the emotionless Tin Man at school but that's only because of a terrible stutter I had when I was younger and because I'm not the sharpest tool in the shed. I live with my Father and have a cat name Happy, my best friend is Gray and my favorite school subject is PE since I get to be outside and it doesn't involve book work. I like eating home cooked meals and fighting, I don't like other boys eyeing the girl I'm in love with. Lucy, I love you will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

...

...

...

"That was too much info! I can't process it all" I complained.

He lives with his Father Happy and his cat? No the cat's name was Happy, he likes eating PE? Idiot Lucy!

"Want me to repeat it?" he asked.

"No, just the key points" I said.

"Oh well... I'm Natsu Dragneel, and I love you. Be my girlfriend?" he asked.

I nodded, that was much better.

"Is that a yes?" he asked.

I blushed and stared down at my shoes. What's the worst that could happen? He loved me, I was interested in him. That's what's it's all about right? Connections? A desire to want to know another better?

"Yes" I whispered.

I felt myself getting lifted up in the air, Natsu started spinning me around.

"WOOO! SHE SAID YES!" he yelled.

I giggled, "down please" I said.

Somehow I ended up dating the emotionless silent Tin Man at school who I barely knew anything about. His was a good person though, I had a special feeling about it. Natsu placed me down but kept his smile towards me.

"What now?" I asked.

His smiled faded to a confused look, "I'm not sure" he said.

"How about a movie?" I offered.

"Movie sounds perfect" he said holding onto my hand.

We started walking and I couldn't help but think that we looked like a couple, well duh we were a couple but still.

"There isn't any more secrets your hiding is there? Anymore surprises or anything like that?" I asked.

"Well... other than the fake Tin Man act and being an idiot, no not really... you?"

"Well... my Father maybe a little overprotective so we're going to have to be really reserved about us" I said.

"How reserved?" he asked.

"Let's just say if he finds out, you'll end up on the bottom of the ocean" I said.

Natsu laughed, "isn't that what all Father's say?"

I laughed too. "You're right, you'll just disappear off the face of the Earth never to be heard of again" I said.

Natsu paused. "Wait what? Really?" he asked.

"What do you think happened to Leon?" I asked.

"Who?"

"Exactly" I smirked and walked ahead while Natsu stood there frozen in fear on the sidewalk.

I wonder when I should tell him that Leon was my pet cat and he didn't actually disappear but ran away for a bit?

Hmm... Not for a while, as payback for his Tin Man act. I can't wait to see what people will think when they see at school tomorrow with a smile on his face and him actually talking! Oh my God they were going to be so surprised! Everybody was!

"Lucy your just kidding right? Right Lucy? I don't want to disappear! Lucy!" Natsu called out.

All I did was smirk as I continued walking. Maybe I should never tell him, this was really funny.

"You better hurry up Natsu before someone see's us" I teased.

"Hey! Wait up!"

* * *

**BlackLynx17: Hoped you like my one-shot, please review. If any mistakes please inform me and I will fix!**


End file.
